advtime:the corpse bride
by brooklyn1shay2black3
Summary: based on tim burtons movie.finn is engaged to bonnebell bublegumm.then,he accendently marries marceline:a young bride who's life was taken from her by her groom.now finn has 2 chose between the land of the living...or the dead?
1. meet bonnebell

"finn!get down here!were going to be late meeting bonnabell!" my adoptive mother yelled up the was no dout in my mind that my brother,jake,and his wife,  
lady iris rienicorn,were already in the parents despretly wanted a higher place in society,so they married thier only sons to lady', i'm engaged to a lady by the name of bonnebel brother didn't meet his wife iris until the wedding rehersal,like me,but he got on great with her,so i hope bonnebell and i like i got into the carrage,every one was already wiating for started for bonnebell's mansion."now,finn,remember,you must try to be a proper shore she atleast semi-likes you" my mother pulled up into the bublegumm's driveing path."but,i-i never even even spoken to her!" i siad meekly."atleast we have that in are favor!" jake lightly hit him on the shoulder."what?i'm just teasing you finney!ofcoarse she'll like you!"we stepped out of the carrage and rang the doorbell.a white hiared butler came was wearing a suit thats had a bounch of red-and-white peppermintson it."you must be the sada' come in."he came in. a man and a woman were looking at us disdianfuly."you must be master...finn,is it?"the woman siad,glanceing at me."y-yes miss."i stutterd.  
"very ,we shall be having tea in the west drawing room...'the man started and my family was quick to follow.i lingered for a moment to look at the piano.  
i started to play when i heard a voice behind me."you play beautifully."i looked and saw a pretty girl with blonde hair,a pink complection,big blue eyes and was wearing a flowing pink gown."oh,i-i didn't hear you c-coming miss" "my name is must be finn.'she smiled at me."p-pleaser to meet you,miss bublegumm"  
she hesitated."viewing the circumstances...do you think you could call me bonnebell?"she asked,still smileing.i smiled back and nodded."whatever you say...bonnebell"  
a door opened and the woman from earlyer gasped."you two..alone?thats just not right!and your late for the wedding rehersal!come,pastor cinnabun is wiating."  
"yes mother."bonnebell .so the woman is lady means the man must be lord walked into the were my real trouble began.  
"very 


	2. get it right!

the wedding rehersal went tarrible. i kept getting it wrong or dropping the ring...and i accedently lit bonnebell's mother on fire."get it out!get it out!"she were all going nuts trying to get it someone finaly put t out by pouring the wine on all looked at this had pale skin,whitesh blonde hair,and icy blue was wearing a blue siut and was starring at bonnebell."why hello.i'm lord iceken,at your service."he bublegumm blinked.  
"er,hello lord.. pleasent for you to come."she siad,as unsure as everyone eles about this man."athem?shall we continue?"pastor cinnabun walked p to the alter."begian!"the pastor orderd.i coughed."with this hand,i shall pour your-""no!no,no,no!the wine's first!"hissed cinnabun.i began agian."with this hand i shall light your way-"i started,but i ran into the table."oh for crying out loud!three steps!three!do you wish to be married!"he sputter."no!n,no!"i siad quickly."you do not wish to marry?"bonnebell asked,sounding disappointed."what?no,no no no!i mean,i do not,not wish to be married!"i siad. "get out and practice your vows!"everyone was starring at me gravely.i ran out of there.i had to get out of there.i just had to avoid there unforgiving stares.i ran into the were i made my fist mistake. 


	3. pretty dead girls and running

"c'mon, can do better than that."i told , im talking to ."with this candle...no,the wines first."i contued walking."with this hand.i will lift your sorrows?ill cup your-"i looked down at my chest my hand on them in a cupping motion."oh god no!"i siad,quickley taking my hands off finn,pull that off at the freaking wedding why dont sure every one will love you if tey think your a crazy perv.i continued to walk for about an i walked into the forest,i got better and better at my vows,and by the time i found this creepy stick growing out of the ground,  
i was next to perfect.i decieded to practice my vows one more time,put the ring on the finger-like branches of the tree."with this hand"i began"i will lift your sorrows,your cup will never empty,for i will be your this candle i will light your way through this ring",i pulled the ring out of m pocket,"i siad kneelng on the ground next to the hand stick"i ask you to be.."i placed the ring on what seemed to be the ring finger branch."mine."then the stick shot up and grabed my wrist.i realized that it wasn't a was a _was_ a hand!  
i yelped and hurriedly hand came with me,flesh and all.i screamed and shook the arm,a popped a head ,covered by a vail.i,once agian,screamed, more girlish than i want to admit.i scrambled back until i hit a tree. whole body was had a serious hour-glass figure,so i guessed i was a girl. it was also wearing a little more than slightly ripped up wedding the vial was long,i could see the top of the dress was corset-like,the girl had a long torso and a exstremly small gown parted to show of her legs. the girls raven colored hair fell to her ankles and she was holding(well,i guess only one of them and was actully doing the holding,featuring i kinda ripped the other one off)  
a boquet of dried black and blood red roses,white lillies and a frew purple belladonnas.i yelped agian,and she folded the vial had a remarkably pretty face,with a small nose,extremly fianted glow on the right cheek(or is it just the bruise?eah,its just the bruise)white porceline skin,full red lips(they had a cut on the botem left side of them,though)  
thick,full and dark eyelashes framing bueatiful violet middle of the dress had a huge blood stian and a small jagged egde of a broken knife sticking out on the her torso of her wedding whispered in a vioce that sounded like it hadn't been used in a very,very long time "i do"

i started to run.i looked behid me and ran into a tree.i was dizzy and looked behind me agian and saw the dead girl getting close.  
i paniced and ran into the tree yet agian. i went aruond i ran for he bridge were i had to duck because a bunch of crows came flying at me.i was almost home,i told myself, can do it finn.i turned around and didnt see the dead chick.i looked. not any dead girls here. i headed in the direction of my village of was RIGHT BEHIND ME!crows scquaked."you may kiss the bride"she siad in that same raspy,yet lovley vioce,put her hands on my shoulder(i guess she picked up the other arm) slowly leaned in,crows flying around us,me slowy loseing the will to stay before i blacked out,her soft red lips met mine.i fainted.


	4. marceline

I opened and saw the dead girl from before.I gasped."we got are selves a breather!"a sceleton excliamed."are you all right?"the girl asked,her violet eyes staring into mine."dose he have a dead brother?"a woman in a bloody chef uniform asked.  
"he's still soft!"a skeleton boy dressed in a sailor poked me.i yelped and scrambled to get up."a toast then!" a dwarf in a solders uniform and a sword in his took a swing of his other skeleton solder took the sword out and put his glass under the stream of the green drink."to the newlyweds."the dwarf said."newlyweds?"I asked,confused.  
"ah,in the woods,you said your vows sooo perfectly!"the girl said,wiggling her ring!it was on her finger...oh that branch wasnt a was the girls hand...I started to bang my head against the bar counter "wake up!wake up!wake up!"i told my self desperately,resting my head on the counter."comeing through!coming through!"siad a voice with a french as a mans head,but he rest of him was no were to be seen."I will be planning your wedding feast!"  
the waiter head girls eye fell out.a green worm came out and said "oh!im salavating!"she popped her eye back in her head."maggots!hahahaha!"she siad with fake up.I felt the hilt of a sword.I grabbed it.

"I gotta" I looked down."dwarf?" I said,confused to why the dwarf solder had come with the sword. "I want questiones!Now!" everyone was looking at me.  
"answers. I think you mean answers." The dwarf corrected me.  
"yes answers, thank you. Whats going on here? where am I?" I asked.

"well, it's kind of a long story." the dead girl said in a sad voice.

"and what a story it is." every one turned to look at the one-eyed skeleton with a bowl hat on."A tale of romance,passion,and a murder most foul."

"this is going to be good" The dwarf said, and I dropped him immedetly.

"now listen up folks. well,those who still have an ear, The story of this lovely corpse is absolutely shocking,horrible and fiendish. Now,are girl was a beauty,know far and wide. Soon, a new comer came along and snagged her poor heart. But her daddy, a succesful but intensely cruel by the name of Hudson,said 'no!', and she just couldn't bear it!So,she and her...uh...'partner' came up with a plan to run at away. Now,her mothers wedding dress fit like a glove, you don't need to much when your really in love, except a few things, or I'm told, like her family's jewels and a satchel of gold. There she waited by the old oak tree,exactly a quarter to three,she was ready to go,but where was he?"  
"and then?" the dead woman chef asked.  
"she waited."  
"and then?" a man chef joined in.  
"her little heart beat soooo loud"  
"And then?" the crowd of people asked.  
"well then baby,**everything went black**" The one eyes skeleton said sinisterly."now,when she woke up,she was dead as dust,she made a promise to herself,that she _would_ get ,you,my dear boy,have fulfilled that dream."  
everyone started to clap and cheer. I took advantage of that and slipped away.

* * *

"Finn!Finn darling."the girl had called me for a while,and I had run away. Dead end. Either I give up or climb the wall...wall it is.  
I just go to the top when..."you could have taken the stairs silly" the girl greeted me with a smile. She helped me up and sat me down on a bench. I sighed.  
"look,I'm terribly sorry about what happened to you and I would...Like to help,but I have to get home" I told her with sorrow in my voice.  
"this is your home now."she said cheerily.  
"I don't even know your name" I told her softly. She opened her blood-red mouth, but before she could speak,the voice of the green maggot spoke and said "_well that's a good way to start a marriage"_ "shhh shut up!" She said. she laughed and smiled.  
"Its Marceline" she said,her shy smile growing. _Marceline._ Where had I heard it before?"oh I almost forgot! I got you a wedding present!" Marceline handed me a blue box. I opened it. "Jake?" My father had bought me a dog when I was younger, but he passed away some years ago, and now he's still had his orange fur. Marceline giggled.  
"oh what a cutie!"  
"you should have seen him never approved of jake jumping up like this. Then again,she never approved of anything,"  
"do you think she would have approved of me?"Marceline asked. Then the Grinch got a terrible,wonderful idea.  
"actually now that you mention it,I think you should meet her,And my father as well."  
"that's a fantastic idea!where are they buried?" Marceline I didn't respond,she said"oh there still alive." She looked thoughtful."well...I suposse there is a way we could still visit them." I gave her a hopeful look.  
"what is it?" I asked. She gave me a very serious look.  
"Elder Codnick."


End file.
